Kiseki
by Aozora Yui
Summary: Sepertinya Tuhan ingin aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman baru, memiliki pengalaman baru, dan merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tak pernah benar-benar aku rasakan dan aku pikirkan sebelumnya.


**A/N:**

**Konnichiwa~~ Saya author baru ^_^**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (_ _)  
**

**~KISEKI~  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Summary**

Sepertinya Tuhan ingin aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman baru, memiliki pengalaman baru, dan merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tak pernah benar-benar aku rasakan dan aku pikirkan sebelumnya.

.

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD berantakan, typo**

**.**

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu lolos ke Nasional, Sakura. Selamat ya.." suara Ino di seberang sana sungguh mengejutkanku.

"Heeeeeee?"

"Awww.. berhenti berteriak, Sakura" jawab Ino setelah beberapa lama. Ino pasti menutup telinganya karena teriakanku tadi. Aku benar-benar kaget sehingga berteriak sangat keras di telepon.

"Maaf.. Aku hanya terlalu kaget. Aku tidak menyangka akan lolos. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak lolos kali ini. Sainganku hebat-hebat. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Tapi setidaknya kau lolos seperti yang aku katakan. Penilaianku tidak pernah salah. Hehehe… Hey, jangan menangis.."

"Maaf Ino.. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Terima kasih banyak."

**Aozora Yui**

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Murid kelas 2 di salah satu SMA di Konohagakure. Ino Yamanaka adalah sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku. Dia sering membantuku dalam banyak hal, salah satunya dalam memaksa ku untuk mengikuti olimpiade seperti waktu itu. Dia memaksa Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk mengikutsertakan aku dalam suatu olimpiade di bidang akademik. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku mengikutinya juga. Tapi, aku turut bersedih karena Ino tidak lolos. Padahal, dialah yang seharusnya mewakili sekolahku karena kepintarannya melebihi aku.

"Cieeeee… yang lolos olimpiade. Mana nih tarktirannya?"

Aku disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti itu saat sampai di sekolah esok harinya. Teman-teman dekatku yang lainnya, banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Aku senang. Tapi, aku tahu aku masih harus berjuang satu kali lagi.

"Teman-teman, mohon bantuannya untuk 2 minggu ini ya.." kataku pada teman-temanku. Ino, Naruto, Neji, Shino, dan Hinata mengangguk dan langsung bersorak, "Asyik.. Ada yg mau ntraktir nih!"

"Wah, kalau itu, akan aku traktir setelah semuanya selesai." Jawabku sambil berlindung dari sorakan kekesalan mereka.

**Aozora Yui**

Saat keberangkatan ke Suna Gakure, aku ditemani oleh Anko-_sensei _atas permintaanku pada Asuma-_sensei _(kepala sekolah di sekolahku)karena aku belum pernah pergi sendirian ke luar kota_._ Anko-sensei memang pembimbingku sejak aku mengikuti olimpiade, sehingga diperbolehkan untuk mengantarku ke Suna. Anko-sensei sangat baik kepadaku. Ia mengajariku banyak hal dalam perjalananku itu.

Saat perjalanan ke Suna, kami berhenti di Amegakure untuk sekadar beristirahat. Disana, kami menemukan beberapa orang dari Konoha, yang juga lolos dalam olimpiade itu. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Lee, dan Tenten. Aku dan Lee mengikuti bidang yang sama, sedangkan Sasuke dan Tenten di bidang yang berbeda.

.

"Hn.. kau suka Rubik _Cube_ ya?" suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh dan ku lihat Sasuke mendekatiku dan mengambil Rubik _Cube_ dari tanganku kemudian memainkannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Rubik _Cube_ tersebut selesai.

"Cepatnya.." kataku terkagum-kagum.

"Hn.. temanku ada yang jauh lebih cepat dari ini."

"Wah, hebat! Aku bahkan belum bisa mencapai waktu satu setengah menit." Jawabku masih terkagum-kagum dengan mata berbinar. "Ajarkan aku, Sasuke."

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya menggumam pendek dan kemudian mulai menggerak-gerakkan Rubik tersebut dengan cepat.

"Terlalu cepat, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menghapalnya." Kataku kesal karena dia sepertinya tidak memperdulikan aku yang masih pemula.

"Hn.. itu masalahmu." Sasuke tersenyum licik.

**DEG..**

'Aku benci orang ini,' pikirku.

.

"Ehem.. Kayaknya akan ada yang jadian nih. Tapi jadinya LDR (baca: Long Distance Relationship) dong ya," seseorang yang tidak aku kenal muncul dan tersenyum dengan bangga setelah mengatakan itu.

"Hn.. Itu tidak mungkin, _sensei_." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

'Hm.. Ternyata _sensei_-nya Sasuke ya. Sepertinya dia cukup dekat dengan sensei-nya,' pikirku.

Seseorang yang dipanggil 'sensei' oleh Sasuke tersebut hanya tersenyum nakal. Kemudian berkata, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan guru dan murid tersebut. 'Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu kenalan, sudah mendapat ejekan seperti itu. Apa-apaan ini?' protesku dalam hati.

.

.

Pertemuan awal aku dan Sasuke memang lucu dan aneh. Aku tidak pernah menyangka semua hal yang akan terjadi setelah pertemuan itu.

.

.

**Chapter 1 END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fict pertama based on true story. Hahahaha… ^_^

Jujur, sebenarnya bingung dan malu juga mau mengungkapkan semua cerita ini. Tapi, sepertinya dulu saya punya janji akan membuat sebuah fict berdasarkan cerita ini. Hehehehe

Saya hanya berharap ybs tidak pernah membaca fict ini. Karena ini sangat memalukan ^_~


End file.
